court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Exalted 3ed: House Rules and Additions
House Rules Banned Charms Blade-Turning Body Technique (Miracles) Errata: (PAGE 262) Thunderbolt Attack Prana Cost: 4m, 1wp; Mins: Athletics 3, Essence 1 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Decisive-only Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Increasing Strength Exercise, Monkey Leap Technique The Exalt draws down on the Essence around her, pulling it through her upper body, her lungs, her core and down into her legs, and then explodes skyward, rising in a brilliant, Essence-laden arc. This Charm supplements a nonranged attack which can be made against aerial targets up to short range, or ground targets''' at short range. The Solar leaps at her target, striking with incredible force — damage is doubled after it is rolled '''unless the target takes a critical injury preventing as much damage as possible from the attack. This does not count as the player's "once per story"-voluntary critical injury. If used against a battlegroup the Solar will instead double up to (Athletics) successes on the damage roll. If the Exalt uses this attack to move to short range, it counts as her movement action for the round. After striking an aerial opponent, the Exalt may fall one range band without taking damage. Thunderbolt Attack Prana is expressly permitted to be used in conjunction with Charms of other Abilities, and it is suggested that the player use it to create a signature attack that fits the character’s attitude and style. (PAGE 397) Inverted Ego Mask Cost: 2m, 1wp; Mins: Socialize 5, Essence 2 Type: Reflexive Keywords: None Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Penumbra Self Meditation When her soul is glimpsed, the Solar may twist the very perceptions of her subject. The Solar may invoke this Charm when a character pierces fails at piercing her Guile, supplying a false purpose for her true motives. If the initiate inquires as to one of her Intimacies, and manages to uncover one, she may also use this Charm to misdirect his interpretation, changing the context of a Tie or the wording of a Principle to mislead him. This causes the initiate to make incorrect assumptions about the Solar’s loyalties, interests or objectives, causing his social influence against her to be less effective or completely implausible. For example, he might discern that she is a devotee of the Immaculate Faith when in reality she holds the Order in contempt. His persuasion to get her to aid the Order by informing on her fellow Solars would then experience a boost in her Resolve, rather than a weakening. Though this Charm is paid instantly, the Solar’s false Intimacy lingers until the end of the story. She is not compelled by this Intimacy and may freely act against it, nor is her Resolve lowered through its exploitation. However, should she experience Limit Break before the end of the story, the Intimacy becomes real, capable of influencing her until the story ends. Additional Spells: Flesh-Sloughing Wave Circle: Terrestrial Circle (Necromancy) Cost: 15sm, 1wp Keywords: Decisive-only, Perilous Duration: Instant Although Flesh-Sloughing Wave was designed as a utility spell for cleaning the rotted meat from bones for constructing temples or war machines for the Deathlords, the spell can be lethal in the world of the living. The caster shapes an ivory ball of Essence in her hands, then hurls it to the ground. It shatters there and releases a translucent ivory wave, that as it expands, washes the flesh away from bones it passes. Flesh from any corpse is torn away and reduced to particles, as is any dead flesh on a living creature. The living suffer a brief moment of pain as the wave tries to peel away their skin, muscle and fat from the bones beneath. The caster rolls (Perception + Occult) as an undodgeable decisive attack applied against all living targets (except the caster) within close range, allies receive +2 Parry to avoid it. Hit targets suffer (Caster's Essence + Target's Wound penalty + extra successes) or (Caster's Essence + Size + extra successes) dice of lethal damage. Successfully damaging an a target increases the Wound penalty suffered by -1 until the damage has been healed. A sorcerer who knows Flesh-Sloughing Wave as her control spell can extend the range to short range. The sorcerer may also remove dead flesh from bones on a smaller scale at will, with a surge of ivory essence at a rate of 10 seconds per square foot. Furthermore when tiny bits and pieces of the sorcerer's flesh is cut off it withers away almost instantly. For dramatic purposes this leaves incredibly clear and open wounds, making the wounds easy to spot and treat with a stunt. This can also cause the character to lack smaller body parts like ears, nose and toes if they are cut off, but it is left up to the player, as not to force disfigurement on a beloved character.